Rust
thumb|The Map of Rust. Rust is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set in an oil yard in the middle of the desert. It is the smallest map, featuring a tall tower surrounded by open space with some cover such as containers and some pipes. The central tower has a ladder and two connecting pipes to reach the top, allowing players to see the area below. There is another elevated area in the corner by accessing the round pipeline. Behind this building is a small tunnel, one of the few areas that provide good cover from air attacks. Furthermore, the area around the tower has two hidden "tunnels", one by the ladder, and the other on the other side. They are very dark and small, and can be used by stealthy players to ambush enemies. Rust is the 'spiritual successor' to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Shipment. While the majority of Rust's layout is different, the two maps are both very small maps. This is also one of the more multiplayer-flexible maps. Only close range weapons will work here. Due to the small size of the map, players will spawn within close proximity to each other. Occasionally, players will spawn directly in someone else's line of sight, resulting in very quick kills. There are very few viable camping spots as most locations are exposed or easily accessible. This map is generally unpopular due to the amount of "spawn kills" and grenade spamming as well as a large amount of grenade launchers and thumpers. Although it is easy to get vast amounts of kills on this map it is still generally skipped for larger maps. The map is briefly seen in the final section of the single-player mission Endgame. Tips * Next to the wall by the covered area of the tower; there is a broken ladder that looks unclimbable, but if you sprint to it and jump, you can reach it and climb to the top. This is more easily achieved by using lightweight and/or marathon. * Be careful calling in care packages. Because the map is so small, it is easy for an enemy to kill you while you're waiting or retrieving it. A care package does make for some tempting bait, however, so you can use it to draw enemies into your trap. * A good place to call in a care package is on the platform at the top of the map. This will only work if you go to the very back of the platform and aim straight down when you are throwing the marker, otherwise the package will fall off. Make sure to stay low while you are waiting for it. * Try to avoid running on the middle pipe that leads to top of the map as it is very easy for players to kill you. * A fairly good camping spot is on top of the container on the north side of the map. It is hard to see you in a ghillie suit besides the tower is the only sniping spot in the map. You can get on by climbing on the barrels then climbing up to the top. * Placing a sentry gun at the top of the tower is useful, as the sentry gun will cover almost the entire map. * Most forms of air support will easily bombard the map due to its small size and lack of good cover. An airstrike can cover about 50% of the map's area, and the Stealth Bomber will cover even more, and with Danger Close Pro, the Stealth Bomber can bombard the whole map if placed properly. Due to lack of overhead cover, manually controlled killstreaks such as the Chopper Gunner, are extremely powerful. * Running up to the top of the tower on the main pipe may seem like the quickest way to get to a vantage point, but its really one of the quickest ways to get killed. * While playing 3rd Person, if you climb to the top of the tower, you can get a bird's eye view while being fully covered. * Be aware of the sheltered area underneath the tower, it provides good concealment and relative safety from fire but is vulnerable to grenades. * Fast moving players will find this map to their advantage, due to the small packed space they can find unsuspecting enemies faster, and dispatch them with a close range shotgun kill, also due to the scattered debris they can quickly run to cover should they come under fire. * Holding one of the covered corners is a sure-fire way to victory. The map is small, so the enemy will have to come to you via a very limited number of paths, and sticking together will prevent enemies from spawning too close or in behind. * If you go to the North-Western corner of the map, you can climb into the small, detached piece of pipe. This is a good spot to camp from, as it is impervious to all weapons that aren't fired directly into it. * Rust is a great map for using Akimbo with weapons such as the Vector and Mini-Uzi. Close combat situations happen all the time in Rust so you need a quick trigger finger to get a good score. * If calling in a controlled killstreak (such as the Chopper Gunner), it is a good idea to go prone on the top platform before calling it in because most people will not climb up there due to the lack of cover. * Stay in corners where you can easily see everyone and have lots of cover, never be somewhere where someone could sneak up on you from behind if you travel the map this will happen plenty of times. * The deathstreak Painkiller is very useful on this map, because players often will run around the map and this will reduce the chance of being spawn killed. * Using Claymores around corners is a sure way to get kills, because many players will pass through looking to camp. * Another great place to place claymores is at the top of the map. After you climb the ladder, place a claymore directly facing the ladder, and the lay down as far away as possible away from it, while still being covered. A person climbing the ladder would not notice the claymore until it is too late, giving you an easy kill. * The best way to play this map is with low kill streaks, and high rate of fire weapons. Then go to one spot, kill one or two people, then move on to another spot. * There is a good camping spot most people may not know about, run about 1/2 up the pipe and look to your left there will be a little port sticking out which you can jump on and go prone and will be difficult to see. * A good camping spot is underneath the ladder in the centre of the map. There is a good viewpoint and while looking through it, you are virtually invisible and can shoot down the entire length of the southern part of the map (east to west.) to get there climb on top of the girder, underneath where the round pipe crosses to the main building, and sprint towards the ladder. at the last second, jump towards the box. if you get it right, you will climb up. * Shotguns can be very effective, sniper rifles are almost obselete in this level considering your very close to every enemy you face. * Sitting in the corner by the ramp leading to the top level and facing the opening to the ladder is a great way to get chain spawn kills. Simply sit there with a Tactical Knife on any Pistol and knife as soon as they spawn. However you are completely open to enemy fire on 2 sides. Trivia *There is a crashed Sea Knight outside the map. This may be a reference to Endgame, except for the fact that Shepherd crashed in a Pavelow, not a Sea Knight *At the end of the mission "Endgame," Rust can be seen in the background without a fence surrounding it. *There is also a flipped Zodiac near the river. *This seems to be the spiritual successor to Shipment, as both are the smallest maps in their game and feature close quarters and a few areas that longer range combat can take place. *The Sea Knight outside of the map is also the exact same one from Crash from Call of Duty 4. *When traveling upriver in Spectator Mode, a small town can be found with a few buildings and details. Also, there is a narrow strip of land that has 2 WWII era German trucks and a German tank. Its interesting that they should be in Afghanistan though. Near the back of the building, there seems to be a barrel with a warning saying, " INFECTIOUS SUBSTANCE " *In the tunnel way there is a banging noise. *There is a good camping spot most people may not know about, run about 1/2 up the pipe and look to your left there will be a little port sticking out which you can jump on and go prone and will be difficult to see. *An AC-130 on this map is nearly impossible to hide from, you could decimate the whole map if you received one. *When you climb up the tunnel ladder, the platform is a good place to complete the "Goodbye" challenge - by jumping off the platform and falling 30+ feet to your death. *This map is often used for glitched or modded matchs. *An effective tactic to try is using a semi-automatic shotgun, such as the M1014 or the Striker, in combination with the Marathon perk, because Marathon allows you to sprint indefinitely, thus allowing you to cover a lot of ground in a short time. This in combination with a semi-automatic shotgun will wreak havoc among other players. *This map is not available in the playlist Ground War, as it is extremely small for 18 players. *This is map is available in Hardcore Headquarters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer